User blog:SkyFanTD/Final 7 Analysis
Okay this is my first blog post, and I thought MAYBE I should do it about the RP. Anyways the topic final 7. Amy, Bridgette, Courtney, Dave, Lindsay, Sky, and Trent. Who is going to win it? uuh sky for sure. jk you will just have to read this to find out. This blog will explain how the contestants appeal to the audience and their predicted placing based on plots, alliances, blah blah you get the point. We are going to start with Trent. Uh......... okay I thought of what I will say, Trent is interesting, he is fun to watch BUT he has little to no plots. With Noah gone Trent is basically useless, EXCEPT his conflict with Lindsay which should be expanded on if Trent is going to last any further in this game. I also have noticed one small problem TRENT HAS RAN OUT OF ALLIES. LOL. BUT the alliances are practically dissolved, so it shouldn't really matter at this point. Whatever, Ily happy, but I don't see Trent making it too far. Predicted Placement: 7th - 6th Actual Placement: 7th CORRECT PREDICTION£ Bridgette is actually one of the few interesting Eagles with a plot. So originally I liked Bridgette then I was eh and now I really like Bridgette. Why? okay premerge Bridgette was fun to watch she was interesting had a few nice plots, and she really felt like Bridgette. Later she was swith to team snore I mean the eagles and she was like eh she made them better, but all her plots were like demolished when she switched. HOWEVER post merge she became great, her friendship with Courtney was awesome and her interactions with Sky are good as well. She really makes this season good. Predicted Placement: 6th - 3rd Actual Placement: TBA It is so hard to judge Lindsay honestly. Okay truthfully she hardly has any plots. She is the same old Lindsay, but sometimes she has OOC moments. For example during the challenge she is always the first to say the score before Chris which is something Chris would not do. I feel Tyler could do a better job of showing her stupidity which is her main selling point, but he is not doing too bad at that. Another thing Lindsay needs is a major plot, with her boyfriend gone she only has a few friendships going for her and the minor Trent conflict that will probably be ended in the next few episodes. Predicted Placement 6th-3rd Actual Placement: TBA Amy is a pretty chill character based on the last few episodes I have seen her in. To be honest I haven't seen much of her because you know she's not on my team so I didn't pay attention, and I am too lazy to read the transcripts, so whatever. The highest placing I see Amy getting is 5th because she doesn't have much importance to the story line, but she is VERY funny and I love how Mirnish rps her. Without Samey in the game Amy does not serve a huge purpose, but her betrayals have been interesting so far so yeah. Predicted Placement: 6th - 5th Actual Placement: 6th CORRECT PREDICTION Next is sadly Sky *fakes sobs* Okay whatever I am planning on placing 5th-3rd so like that will be the predicted placement. Anyways, wow so much to judge the perfection is real JUST KIDDING GET OFF MY CASE. oh yeah I need to take my meds say what okay I am lost in what I am saying. Like I was saying Sky has a crazy amount of plots minor and major. The most obvious is Dave and the Courtney enemy plot will be developed for sure, the Lindsay friendship, and the Bridgette friendship as well. Even with the 4 plots in the final 7 that is not all, most of the major plots she had were just ended this week sadly cough cough Tyler and Dawn cough cough, but I can make things work. Predicted Placement: 5th - 3rd Actual Placement: TBA The Finale Oh my gosh these two are SO interesting to watch. Dave being more strategical was a stroke of genius from Mirnish, also the Skave plot is bae. Dave is just fun to watch especially because he is in character, and with Sky's elimination plot it would be AMAZING if he made the finale. He is also a fan favorite. Courtney is g.oddess. She is amazing. I HATE CANON COURTNEY WITH A PASSION, but derpy did the impossible and made her AWESOME while still making Courtney in character. Courtneys amazing plots also contribute to her overall dominance in the season. Although I love Tyler I have to admit that Courtney betraying her made COURTNEY WAY NOTICABLE, it literally separated her from the great contestants which is why she is #1 on most peoples rankings. It has been a pleasure to watch both of these contestants through out the season and be a part of this great season and with this SkyFanTD out. Predicted Placement: 2nd/1st both'' ''Actual Placement: TBA Category:Blog posts